In an effort to select a manufacturer for an electrical device, a potential customer may request supporting data related to an analog performance of the electrical device from each of several competing manufacturers of the electrical device. However, a direct comparison of the supporting data provided by each of the competing manufacturers may be misleading due to possible differences between manufacturers in developing the supporting data, such as: differences in equipment or settings of the equipment used to measure the electronic device; differences in mathematical algorithms used to derive the supporting data from measurement results; differences in the measurement environment (e.g. temperature, sources of noise); differences in configuring the electronic device for operation (e.g. power supply voltages, output frequency or data rate, and/or other configurable options or features), and a natural desire of the manufacturer to want the supporting data to appear favorable.